


Lord of the Flies

by SilverRowan_Ivy630951



Series: A Day in the Life [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky understands, Captain America Steve Rogers, M/M, Otherwise it’s rated G, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rated mature for maggot mention, So do the others, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve doesn’t want to do this, Team as Family, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, mentions maggots (non-explicit), mentions past maggot therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRowan_Ivy630951/pseuds/SilverRowan_Ivy630951
Summary: When an emergency call comes up, the Avengers find out something surprising about their Captain. Two things actually.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team
Series: A Day in the Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808131
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Lord of the Flies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daretodream66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/gifts).



> -Gifted just because. Thanks for being a friend.
> 
> Read the tags but know that it’s not nearly as bad as it sounds. I think the ending is kind of sweet.
> 
> Also, I didn't edit and proofread this out the wazoo because I need to go to bed. But I wanted to post this first. Let me know if you see any errors (i.e. grammar, continuity, awful writing, etc). Thanks. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The Avengers Assemble Alarm went blaring around the Tower in the middle of the night. It was a night that Steve had actually managed to fall asleep at a decent hour and with surprising ease. So, of course, he was woken up to the shrieking alarm.

After straightening up from their reflexive fighting positions on either side of the bed, he and Bucky hurriedly dressed in their uniforms. Steve helped Bucky with all his fastenings and Bucky helped Steve. Not because it was necessary, but because they damn well wanted to. Why _wouldn’t_ they want to touch each other? Depending on what the emergency was, it might very well be the last chance they got to do so for some time. And there was always the chance that one or both of them wouldn’t come home. So they always took the opportunity to strap each other in.

It helped their peace of mind, too. He went into battle knowing for sure that Bucky was bundled up as safe as he could be and Bucky knew the same about Steve. It worked for them.

Finished dressing, they kissed for one beautiful long second and then raced out to the elevator. Jarvis brought them to the common room everyone always gathered in for the pre-mission briefing.

Tony was the last to arrive—though Steve had no clue why; his suit put itself on. As he hurried in, Tony spoke to Jarvis. “Tell us what’s going on and where, J.” His tone was all business.

“There are what appear to be mutated creatures making their way down a street in Brooklyn. They appear to be,” he paused delicately, “eating things in their path.” He projected a map of the area and Steve recognized the streets. It wasn’t all that far from Coney Island.

The next thing Jarvis showed were the mutated creatures.

“Dibs on sniper!” Steve immediately called. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the projection. He did nothing but stare while disgust and horror uncoiled in his belly and made his heart stutter. He felt a little sick. The video showed giant maggots crawling down the street. They ranged in size from black bear to Buick.

He finally forced his eyes away from the video feed when he realized everyone had gone dead silent. The only sound was Bucky beside him biting absently at one of his nails in an effort to smooth out a chip that was apparently annoying him.

Everyone was looking at Steve like he was crazy.

“Either I’m the sniper,” he said using his most authoritative Captain voice, “or I’m staying home. Choose.”

After another few perfectly silent moments, everyone switched their gazes to Bucky, the only one in the room who hadn’t had any sort of reaction to Steve’s dibs or ultimatum.

He looked up. “What? Have none of you read his medical file?” he questioned.

A few mouths opened and closed but, still, no one said a word. The puzzlement was clear on more than a few faces.

“Listen,” Bucky said, giving up on his nail and dropping his hand to his side. “With the amount of times that he’s had maggots crawling on him and eating away at him, he’s entitled to not like them. Ever heard of maggot debridement therapy? Also called larval therapy? Look it up—though I wouldn’t suggest eating anything beforehand. Anyway, Steve’s had it done eight—”

“Nine,” Steve interrupted with a whisper, wrapping his arms tight around himself.

“—nine times,” Bucky corrected himself, not even skipping a beat, “before he got the serum. If he doesn’t want to get close to these things, then I’m sure as hell not going to make him.” He paused as he stared around at everyone. “It’ll be the same for leeches, by the way. Just for future reference.”

Steve chanced a look up at the others. With Bruce the only exception, everyone looked either shocked or horrified. He was relieved to see that no one looked at him with pity or anger. And that it was clear that what they did feel wasn’t aimed at _him_.

“He’s a damn good shot, too,” Bucky added into the silence. “He’d rival Clint with a rifle.”

Everyone looks back and forth between him and Bucky.

He was usually good at dealing with attention from others—or, at least, he tried to be. But, dealing with something so personal, he was uncomfortable at all the staring. So he did what he’d always done. He steeled his spine and wrapped himself in as much bravado as he could manage.

“So, am I sniping or staying here? I’ll stay on coms for tactical or Tony or Nat can take point. But decide now because I’m not getting within a hundred yards of those fuckers.”

It was his cursing that seemed to jolt everyone out of their silent staring. Tony and Nat exchanged a quick look before Tony took charge. Nat gave Steve a nod and it made his insides settle.

Everything would be okay.

*****

When the Avengers arrived on scene, they fought with a brutal efficiency rarely seen. The mutated maggots were taken out by Cap’s shield, Iron Man’s blasters, Black Widow’s stings, Hawkeye’s arrows, Hulk’s fists, Thor’s lightning, Falcon’s guns, and the Winter Soldier’s sniper bullets.

No one noticed that silver fingers poked out of the tips of Cap’s left glove behind his shield. No one noticed that he had a cleft chin under his chin strap. And no one noticed the long hair tucked up into his helmet.

Once again, people were saved by the heroic Avengers and life went back to normal.

*****

“Cap—Steve, please. You have to come to the range with me! Please? I need to see who the better shot is!”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the fic name goes to Daretodream66 for making me laugh when they suggested it. And for the series title, too, when I couldn't think of anything.


End file.
